


[翻譯]藍色曙光

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯R18備用..........<br/>原文走:http://archiveofourown.org/works/799636</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]藍色曙光

这是个被蓝色曙光晕染的黎明

亚瑟蹭着佩德罗的脖子，在对方令他眷恋的颈窝处找到了个舒服的位置，他将他的唇瓣贴在那些发紫的瘀伤，伸出舌头故意而缓慢的舔舐，来回的吮吻，他的手滑到了佩德罗平坦的小腹，感受着那古铜色皮肤下的肌肉纹理，然後继续往下，却突如其来地被抓住手腕，他抬起头，发现佩德罗已经睁开眼睛，而他不小心撞进了那深不可测的瞳孔，那里头仍残留着些许的睡意，然而在朦胧中被点燃的欲望却毫不掩饰地流露

 

亚瑟勾起了微笑

 

佩德罗看着情人嘴角缓慢而暗示意味浓厚的弧度，亚瑟此刻因为衣衫不整而显得凌乱，他的发丝依旧那样毫无章法，嘴唇有些乾裂，而嫩白的脸颊因为之前他们失去控制的”游戏”而有些擦伤，但现在那双森绿的眼眸闪着狡黠的光芒，他放开了亚瑟的手腕，并且很快的滑至对方的私|||处，擦过柔软的毛发然後将有些抬头的”小小亚瑟”握於手掌

他们身处於一艘船上，至於这艘船属於谁以及要航向哪里都不重要

 

佩德罗突然想起了某个夜晚，他们刚抢夺下一整箱的兰姆酒，而吐息间的酒味很明显的出卖了彼此，当他扶起亚瑟时，这个英/国/人显然已经醉得十分厉害，他伸出赤裸而修长的腿跨坐到佩德罗身上，看起来是那麽的美丽而令人陶醉

亚瑟的手指抚上佩德罗的下身，温和揉摸，引导至自己的身躯，佩德罗愉悦的发出叹息，因为热切的欲望而变得有些焦躁，他扣住亚瑟的臀部，雪白的肌肉早已贪婪的吞吐着他的手指，他将对方迅速地拉至自己怀里，而突然的深入让亚瑟一瞬间僵直了身躯，不可抑制地颤抖

「对不起」佩德罗喃喃的道歉

他坐起身，手指从亚瑟臀部游移向上，摸索着前夜不小心制造的伤口，亚瑟的呼吸开始变得急促，佩德罗尽可能地吻着他每一寸柔软的肌肤，几滴汗水滚落胸膛，他的唇停在了对方小巧的核果，舌尖在顶端技巧性地打转，感受着爱人在他挑逗下每次甜美的颤抖

亚瑟开始摩擦着臀部，渐渐变的急不可耐，而这让佩德罗情不自禁的哼出声，他的感官世界只剩下了眼前的亚瑟，听觉只能捕捉到对方唇瓣吐出的叹息和两人结合处淫靡的声响，肌肉因为这一波波的快感而不自觉的紧绷，他将亚瑟紧紧拥住，对方的指甲在他背後留下了几道抓痕

「天啊」亚瑟惊呼

佩德罗抚慰着亚瑟被遗忘的前端，在听到带着哭腔的呻吟时吻上了他，亚瑟觉得自己彷若置身海洋，佩德罗的唇和舌头温柔的探索着每个角落，带着薄茧的指尖呵护着他的欲望，那个炙热而坚挺的事物深深地埋在他体内，每一下都精准的擦过那突起的点上，引起酥麻的电流窜过全身

没有过多久就让他达到了高潮，温暖而白浊的液体喷溅在彼此的胸腹上，亚瑟软绵绵的倒在佩德罗怀里，但是显然对方还不想就此放过他

翻转了彼此的姿势，佩德罗将亚瑟压在床头板上，然後开始快速的冲撞

海浪无情地打着船身激起阵阵翻滚的浪花

他在亚瑟羽毛般的轻吻洒落在鼻间丶脸颊和眼睑时释放在他体内，佩德罗攫住了他的唇瓣然後忘情地深吻，火热的温度逐渐褪为彼此疲倦而柔和的探索

“Tu és lindo”在他们的唇瓣分开时，佩德罗轻叹  
亚瑟突然露出了微笑，带着些许恶意的  
「恩…你不是个善於奉承的人吧」

FIN  
*Tu és lindo = (葡语)你真美


End file.
